The invention relates generally to the provision of a relatively large fiberboard container assembly which is supplied in knocked-down form and is adapted to hold a flexible bag that will be filled, while in the container, with viscous or other semi-liquid or liquid, or other substance, as it conforms substantially to the shape of the semi-rigid container body and to the provision of means for dispensing the substance therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,579 is an example of the general type of bag-in-box container, now generally used for packaging relatively small amounts of liquid, usually a maximum of five quarts for home or restaurant use. The bag usually has a dispensing valve and spout assembly on its upper end and the filling and dispensing occurs through the spout. The bag is usually first filled through the spout while outside the box, and is then placed completely within the box but sometimes is filled while in the box. Later its spout and valve assembly are manipulated to be exposed through an opening in the box wall for dispensing.
The present invention relates to a disposable flexible bag and fiberboard container assembly and cooperating devices which are particularly suitable for the containing for shipping and storage and, finally, dispensing, of various substances in bulk, particularly viscous substances such as glue, paint, molasses, etc., but also other semi-liquids or liquids. These substances are now commonly shipped in bulk in and dispensed from large returnable containers known in the art as "totes" and commonly containing three-hundred gallons or more. These containers are preformed rigid containers usually made of metal or fiberglass reinforced plastic, costly to produce, store and ship, and must be returned at a high freight rate and cleaned for re-use which obviously is expensive. The present invention makes it possible to use a disposable container, which is supplied in knocked-down form, but can be readily set up by one person to receive a bag that can be filled in place, within the container body, with the viscous or other substance in large volumes and from which it can be dispensed, as needed, all while the dispensing spout is locked in dispensing position. The fiberboard container forming part of this invention may be of the drum-like multi-sided polygonal type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,563,448, 3,972,454 and 4,042,164 so that it can be supplied in knocked-down form, but when set-up on a pallet to receive the flexible plastic bag for containing large volumes of the viscous or other substance, for example three hundred gallons, and is secured to and stabilized on that pallet, according to this invention, will have sufficient structural strength to retain the substance filling the bag during shipping, storage and dispensing. Thus, the use of preformed rigid metal or fiberglass-reinforced plastic "totes" will be avoided and the cost of shipping, storing, and freight for returning for cleaning for re-use of such containers will be eliminated. The container assembly of this invention is relatively inexpensive and is, therefore, disposable after one use although it could be knocked-down and most of the parts be re-used in some cases.
Although this invention will be described specifically as relating to the containing and dispensing of viscous substances, it is to be understood that it is not limited to such substances and is applicable to semi-viscous substances or liquids and other substances.